Project D
by Soulstealer8
Summary: So far the Davenports are enjoying life with the new wife/stepmother and brother. but then one day two scientists from a distant facility invite the Davenport family to their facility. The Lab Rats faith and trust to Mr. Davenport is suddenly corrupted by a new mysterious bionic being, titled; Project D, created by Davenport's missing colleague. An *SS8* story. 1st time OC's R
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys, new story. A semi-sequel to Projects A-B-C. More of a sister story to it.

This story has three or four OC's. I was going to add an extra three but that would have been stretching it a bit. Most of the extra OC's are probably minor and unimportant. The main character is Davenport the main OC is the title character. Their name begins with D, which is the same name as a friend of mine from a few years back. I'm sure they won't mind me using it. they're not an author here. I just like the name, cuz it's so cool. The story starts off with an O.C. P.O.V. explaining the four main OCs the rest of the story will be third person.

I'm not really a fan of OCs personally, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head.

Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the show I would do something to make sense of the whole, they celebrate Christmas thing yet Bree not know about Santa at the same time.

_Thoughts/journal: Italics_

**Project D**

**Prologue **

_**Project **__**D**__**:**__**Dianica**_

This journal entry was found in Prof. Crow's facility in Miami Florida.

Should it be destroyed to protect Projects A-B-C?

**XXXX**

_**Professor Crow's Journal Entry: 1**_

_Dianica was like any other petri-dish/test-tube baby. She wriggled, she showed signs of powers. I was so astonished. She seemed to be so powerful. Her powers consisted of_: **telekinesis, flight, telepathy, invisibility, and electro-shock forces.** _I'm amazed I hadn't written any of this information before. These are just my personal thoughts so I never assumed they were important. All her scientific data is constantly uploaded and saved. _

_Anyways, it's now been fourteen and a half years since Dianica was born. I can easily describe her as a short girl. Height: 5'3, short dark brown hair, brown eyes, light skin, tough attitude, along with punkish clothes to match her personality. I have been raising her as my own the same as my colleague Donald Davenport with his three bionic creations. I would have developed more myself, if Dianica hadn't been so powerful. Davenport is unaware of Dianica's existence, the same as his creations are unaware of hers or mine. I guess you can say I feel guilty for creating my own Bionic Project without his consent. He came up with this idea in college and I used it. the bionic girl already exists. Surely he isn't cruel enough to dispose of her. his creations now have the liberty to experience life and school. Dianica still isn't ready for outside human interaction. To be honest I'm more worried about Dianica's unstable personality now more than ever. Ever since Dr. Aris, and Prof. Wolf came to my lab to meet Dianica just a few days ago. Dianica's behavior darkened… more than usual. I'm not sure what they told her when my back was turned, but whatever it was must've shattered something inside her. she won't talk. I know I should probably send a message to Davenport, but it would be too difficult to explain Dianica to him. I should have told him about her years ago. I'm starting to worry for his creations. _

_**Professor Crow's Journal Entry: 2**_

_Dianica's behavior still hasn't returned to normal. In fact I'm worried she's gotten worse. She's talking less, her demeanor grows darker, she looks almost depressed, she's taking out a lot of fury that I didn't even know she had on her on her training equipment, the bottoms of her eyes are becoming blackened. I'm worried for her health,not so much for her glitches she's already learned to control them. _

_Right now I'm currently e–mailing Davenport. Just a few words._

**WATCH OUT FOR DR. ARIS AND PROF. WOLF…**

_**Professor Crow's Journal Entry: 3**_

_Dianica's missing… _

_I called Dr. Aris and Prof. Wolf. They haven't had sight of her. I can't ask Davenport, he doesn't know her. He hasn't e-mailed me back. Did he get my message? I have to go find Dianica. It'll be difficult, the tracer on her bionic chip got switched off or blocked. _

_If Dianica isn't with Aris or Wolf then that would mean she could be anywhere in the country and anyone who comes in contact with her could end uo being in danger. I just hope Davenport's Lab Rats can stop her if they encounter her. the three of them can defeat her combined. I just have to get my kid back home where she'll be safe._

_Even if it kills me…_

A/N: Hey. I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Chapter 1 will be uploaded soon. Next Chapter will have more Davenport family, and will be in third person. Thanx for reading!

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


	2. Chapter 1 A Normal Modern Family sort of

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's a little long. I intended for it to be shorter than this, but obviously you guys wouldn;'t have liked that, but you know, one thing leads to another. Some things I didn't even plan to be in this chapter but you guys get my point,

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: A Normal Modern Family… sort of…**

Mr. Davenport tried e-mailing his old college friend, known as Prof. Crow. They haven't seen each other since Davenport's wedding. Prof. Crow isn't very famous, so it's hard to keep track of what he's been up to lately. He remembered six months ago he was

e-mailed by him but never read the letter. Eddie claimed someone had hacked the computer from a distance and the letter was deleted during the process. Davenport didn't believe him though. Obviously the Lab Rats didn't either so no one really bothered it.

It's strange though. Prof. Crow had been off the grid for months now, and it's not like him to do that. He would've sent the kids to go find him but there was no lead and he doesn't have the time to go fly and visit him in Miami. For all Davenport knew he was probably just hiding in a little cave working on some new invention like the real loner he is sometimes.

As soon as sending the e-mail Tasha came into the lab.

"Donald, what are you doing? Everyone's upstairs waiting to go." Tasha said.

"Be right there Tasha. Just e-mailing Asher." Davenport said.

"Asher? Asher Crow? Your best man?" Tasha asked slightly surprised.

"Yes he sent me an e-mail several months ago but I never got it no thanks to Eddie. So I'm e-mailing him back." Davenport said.

"Hey! I didn't delete the letter! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Eddie complained.

"Not now Eddie. Davenport said not wanting to deal with the smart house system right now. Eddie shut himself down and Tasha looked down at the typed letter.

"By any chance do you think you can tell him I said hi?" Tasha asked. Davenport typed in Tasha's greeting and sent it.

"Alright ready to go?" Davenport said grabbing his jacket.

"We all are." Chase said peering through the elevator of the lab. "Come on what's taking you guys so long?" Chase asked.

"Coming." Tasha and Davenport said together following Chase into the elevator.

…

Adam, Bree, and Leo were all sitting on the couch waiting for their parents.

"What's taking them so long?" Leo asked.

"Hey kids. Sorry I'm late. I had a very important e-mail to write." Davenport said as he entered the room with Tasha and Chase.

"Great! So can we go now?" Adam asked joyfully.

Davenport opened the door rushing everybody out into the night.

"Alright, everyone in the car." Davenport said. Once they've all entered the car it was suddenly packed with loud talk of excitement amongst the kids. Leo was bombarded with questions of where they were headed was like and asked if they would have any fun. Leo happily answered each question with equal amounts of excitement except for answering where they were going.

After driving for twenty minutes the bionic children found themselves staring out the night sky.  
Bree loved the stars. It was such a big change from the lab ceiling and the blue skies. The bionic children have seen the night sky before, but eversince they started school they weren't allowed to stay up too late.

Chase found the night interesting knowing that just above the clouds the sun is still shining and reflecting off the moon.

Adam takes every aspect of his new found life to a level of interest, considering seventeen years of his childhood was spent in a lab. He can't help but feel jealous of Bree and Chase sometimes knowing they still have time to experience life when just next year he'll be a legal adult. He does a good job at ignoring that though and soaks in his new life like there's no tomorrow.

After several more minutes everyone in the car began sensing lights nearby. Flashy , big four kids turned to the window and saw what they believed to be a…

"**CARNIVAL!" **Everyone cheered. Once Davenport paid for the tickets and parking all the kids jumped out of the car.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Bree cheered looking up at all the glowing lit up rides..

"This is awesome. I can't wait to go in!" Adam cheered.

"Race you guys there!" Leo called running ahead followed by Chase, Adam, and passed by Bree.

Once at the entrance Bree had to fight the urge to just speed away inside, but instead waited for her brothers. The three boys found Bree leaning against the wall of the entrance.

"What took you guys so long?" Bree asked with a small smug smile on her face.

"Bree don't do that! You can get us all in trouble!" Chase scolded.

"Plus you cheated!" Leo and Adam said together.

The four children waited for their parents at the entrance, but before they could make it close enough to the kids , Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were suddenly swallowed up by a huge crowd of people snapping pictures and asking (more like shouting) questions at them.

"Kids what's it like living with one of the most richest men in the world?" One man asked.

"Young lady, what's it like being the only teenage girl in the family?" One female reporter asked Bree.

"Kids, how did you all come to be in Donald Davenport's care?" Another reporter shouted.

"Chase, Adam, you two look an awful lot like Mr. Davenport are you two his biological sons?" Another reporter asked who actually seemed to know the names of the kids.

"Leo Dooley? Are you planning on changing your name to Davenport?" Another Reporter asked.

All the questions were being scrambled and shot all at once, the kids were in shock not knowing whether to answer the questions or try to run away. They were confused, terrified, blinded by the flashing lights, Chase's ears were getting ready to burst through all the shouting. It wasn't till finally Davenport and Tasha came into the mix and escorted the kids away from the parasites known as the paparazzi. The security guards then came keeping the reporters out of the carnival allowing the family to enter in safely.

After reaching a safety point in the carnival grounds surrounded by hundreds of other people all the kids gasped out the question that filled their heads.

"**WHAT! WAS! THAT!" **They all gasped.

"They were the paparazzi." Davenport said. "They report on celebrities, kind of how Tasha reports disasters and the daily life of Welkerville." Davenport said.

"Why'd they attack us?" Adam asked. Davenport let out a sigh.

"This is one of the reasons why I was so worried about letting you kids out of the house." Davenport said. "Ever since word got out that Donald Davenport got married and then also had three 'long lost' kids 'appear out of nowhere' the press has been all over this. You have no idea how many times I had to refuse press conferences for them to meet you."

"To be honest I'm more relieved they never followed you kids to school." Tasha said.

"But, Mr. Davenport we're not long lost kids, we've been living with you forever." Adam said.

"Yes but the media world doesn't know that." Davenport said.

"Why were they yelling at us all those questions; nearly made my ears explode." Chase said.

"They want to know who you are and how you got here." Tasha said.

"By a car, duh!" Adam said."

"No Adam, what she means is how you got into Davenport's life." Leo said.

"Funny, I don't even know how we got involved in this life either if Tasha is Davenport's first wife." Chase said.

"Yeah, Mr. Davenport how did we end up here?" Bree asked.

"Uh… umm… that's a story for another time. Come on you guys lets forget all this happened and enjoy our time here at the carnival." Davenport said gesturing to all the lights and rides around them.

"Come on you guys! Lets go ride some roller coasters!" Leo cheered then ran ahead to the nearest rollercoaster followed by his three bionic siblings. The conversation forgotten.

**XXXX:** (Three to five rollercoasters later)

After what _three_ of the siblings assumed was their fifth rollercoaster the boys were coming out of the exit in a daze, Bree however was coming out annoyed and bored.

"That was the best ride ever!" Leo cheered.

"Leo you said that four the last four other rides." Bree sighed in boredom.

"How can you not have fun on those things?" Leo asked.

"Leo, I ran faster than those things when I was seven." Bree said.

"Yeah, what Bree needs is a rollercoaster that has more twists and turns instead of just speed and ups and downs for her to have fun." Chase said.

"Yeah like Tatsu at Six Flags Magic Mountain." Adam said.

"Oh really?" Leo asked, then turned to Mr. Davenport. "Do you think we can go there?" Leo asked hopeful.

"Maybe next summer." Davenport said.

"Hey I know, lets go inside the tunnel of terror." Adam suggested.

"No way Adam, you started crying after the LEMP turned on the alarm system that one night six weeks ago." Chase said.

"I'm surprised you didn't, you're the one with super hearing." Adam said.

"Please the alarm systems have never freaked me out." Chase said.

"Chase don't you remember that one time when you…" Davenport said trailing off. Chase and the other stared at him.

"Yeah, you're right Chase you've never been afraid of those things." Davenport said sheepishly. . Chase then started to bask in his bravery.

"You forgot to mention his tube is sound proof." Bree muttered earning a few snickers from Adam and Leo. Chase glared at them Tasha knew that Davenport was hiding something but since Chase was nearby with his super hearing alert 24/7 she wasn't about to press Donald with it right now.

After venturing into the tunnel of terror all four kids came out the other end holding themselves as they shivered.

"Ok, not entirely terrifying. But most definitely disturbing." Leo said with his teeth clattering.

"Yeah, those zombies hairstyles are going to leave me with nightmares for weeks." Bree said.

"Yeah, I hope we never have to go against those things." Adam said.

"Yeah, I prefer the ninjas better." Chase said trembling.

"So, how'd you kids enjoy the tunnel of terror?" Davenport asked noticing all four kids trembling. At that the four teenagers quickly composed themselves, turned to Davenport and told him how awesome and **not** disturbing the tunnel was. Tasha and Davenport only smirked.

After several more hours of rides and games the kids decided to go on the massive carnival swings and Starship 800 for their last two rides. Bree actually came out slightly dizzy on that ride as the boys congratulated her and themselves for a job well done. Sometime before the carnival was about to close the half normal half bionic family decided on grabbing a few funnel cakes to eat before leaving.

"Hm! This is really good!" Adam said as he dug into his dessert.

"Yeah, it's nothing like the cake I had twelve pieces of!." Chase said without thinking.  
"What was that Chase?" Davenport asked.

"Nothing." Chas mumbled taking another bite.

"Come on kids, hurry it up. The carnival closes in twenty minutes." Tasha said. At that all four teens gobbled up their dessert savoring its taste at the same time.

Once everyone finished they were on their way to the exit/entrance of the carnival.

"Uh… what if they're still there?" Bree asked slightly clutching her won stuffed panda.

"Don't worry Bree I'm pretty sure my tiger will scare them off." Adam said.

"Yeah, terrifying." Leo said sarcastically.

"To be honest I can't really tell the difference between paparazzi and ordinary people so I'm not sure if I could hear them hiding anywhere." Chase said.

"Don't worry about it kids if they show up I'll know how to handle them. Paparazzi are like low class reporters compared to the news cast." Tasha said.

"Thanks mom." Leo said. Once the family felt safe enough to leave the entance they walked out towards their car with ease. Before Davenport even managed to get the keys out of his pocket Chase heard someone from behind them pop out, heard a click, and everyone saw the flash blind them.

"Yes I got a full family photo! This'll be worth tons from the tabloids!" The mysterious photographer cheered and started running away.

"I'll handle this." Davenport growled charging his way towards the running photographer. Using his martial arts skills he caught the photographer's arm in a swift move and snatched the camera.

"Whoa!" The man said in shock surprise.

Davenport took the film out of the camera placed it in his wallet and handed the man a couple bucks for the film.

"You don't need this picture." Davenport said showing the man the film and walked away.

"Thanks for the cash!" The man called out from behind.

"Whoa Big-D, where'd that come from?" Leo asked.

"Inst- …what can't a rich nerd know martial arts too?" Davenport asked smothering down the first thing he was about to say which had been caught by Tasha.

"Well I shouldn't be too surprised, you managed to hold Chase against his will in the simulator that one time." Leo said.

"Leo, Mr. Davenport is the one who taught us martial arts." Bree said as everyone got into the car.

Once Leo sat inside he started talking again, "Ok, point taken. Big-D has an underground lab, is a brilliant CEO of his own company, is skilled in martial arts, all he has to do is don the bat suit, Adam the Nightwing costume, Bree the Batgirl, Chase as Robin, and me as Red Robin!"

"Ahem!" Tasha coughed.

"Ok mom, Batwoman." Leo said.

"I think he means Catwoman." Davenport whispered flirtatiously, making Tasha giggle. At that Chase rolled his eyes letting out a quiet gag wishing he didn't have bionic hearing. Instead he grabbed his new e-pod and started playing his music as loud is it can go without it hurting him or enabling him to hear anything else.

Once arriving home Davenport heard the house phone blowing up with its ringing.

"I wonder who that can be." Davenport asked walking up to the phone to answer.

"Hello Davenports' residence, Donald speaking." Davenport said.

"Hello Mr. Davenport, this is Lind Montieres, I was wondering if maybe we can schedule an interview for you and your family." The woman on the other line asked.

"Mam, I appreciate you calling to ask but the thing is my family still isn't ready for that yet. Please give us some time to adjust." Davenport said.

"I understand." Said Linda and hung up. Davenport did the same and turned around.

"What was all that about?" Chase asked.

"It was Tasha's competitor Linda Montieres." Donald said.

"What! How did she get the house number?" Tasha asked more suspicious than surprised.

"You'd be surprised what a person can find out in this city with a little research." Donald said nonchalantly.

"Alright," Tasha said calming down a bit, "but I'm watching you mister." With that Tasha made her way upstairs to the bedroom.

"Alright everyone go on and get some sleep, see ya all tomorrow." Davenport said walking to the kitchen to get a quick snack.

"Alright." Leo said with a stretch and a yawn. "Good night Big-D, night guys."

"Night Leo." Everyone replied as Leo made his way upstairs.

"Alright kids go on ahead to your capsules." Davenport said.

"Wait Mr. Davenport, why'd you refuse that interview?" Chase asked and got the other two bionic beings attention as well.

"Chase! Were you eavesdropping?" Davenport asked.

"I don't eavesdrop, I just listen to whatever my bionic hearing picks up, and if I get interested then it's called eavesdropping." Chase said.

"Chase don't be a smart mouth, go and get some sleep." Davenport said momentarily forgetting about his snack.

"I still want an answer." Chase said with a genuine smile.

"It's just that you kids aren't ready for that yet. Maybe another time I'll introduce you guys and Leo to the world as members of my family some other time, like when we go to a gala, or auction, or a charity event, but not anytime soon, so… just go on and get some sleep." Davenport said gesturing to the hall where the lab entrance is located. Adam and Bree were still a little curious about why Davenport was having a problem with introducing them to the world, they already go to school, but shouldn't they have been introduced as Davenports before. That explains the looks of surprise whenever they told new friends what their last names were and the looks on the teachers faces when they realized Davenport was their last name. it might even also explain why davenport decided to enroll them from a distance instead from inside the school grounds like a normal… parent? In order to avoid questions from faculty and district employees. Despite the curiosity Adam and Bree decided not to ask and followed Chase down to the lab. After the kids left Davenport continued eating his snack along with some milk.

Once Adam, Bree, and Chase were down in the lab a thought came into Chase's mind. His eyes widened and he walked over to a nearby mirror.

"'_Chase, Adam, you two look an awful lot like Mr. Davenport are you two his biological sons?' _" Chase stared at his reflection.

"_I highly doubt it._" Chase thought.

"Hey Chase what are you doing?" Bree asked.

"Uh… nothing." Chase said and walked over to his pod.

"Night guys."

"Night."

"Night."

With that the whole house fell asleep.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, the story gets better, I promise. Project D**/**Dianica won't show up till a little later. Maybe next chapter if you guys want her soon. Depends on what I come up with. Only two more weeks of summer school. Woohoo! :P

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


	3. Chapter 2 Be Wary

A/N: Hey, I'm so sorry for the super long update. I meant to update during the summer but freak'n summer school and summer homework got in the way, that goes for the new school year too. So anyways, enjoy_**:)**_

**Chapter 2: Be Wary/Give it up for the world**

The house phone blared off with a loud ringing startling the family from their breakfast.

"Who could that be?" Leo asked.

"Better not be Linda Montieres" Tasha said slightly annoyed. Davenport got up and answered.

"Hello?" Davenport said.

"Hello, Mr. Davenport?" A voice on the other line said.

"Yes, who is this?" Davenport asked confusedly.

"My name is Professor Wolf. I run a biomechanics facility in the outskirts of Welkerville. My colleague, Dr. Aris and I were wondering if you and your family would like to come for a tour. I'm sure we'd have plenty of projects here that may catch your interest for your company.

"Really?" Davenport said.

"Quick, Chase! Tell me who is it and what are they telling him?" Adam and Leo rambled over the other. Chase, not wanting to lose what he's hearing by speaking, he quickly grabbed a napkin and wrote down everything he was hearing on the other line on his lap, out of Tasha's sight.

"Look this all sounds really great sir. But why is it you'd like me to bring my family with me?" Davenport asked hoping this wasn't some kind of prank in order to get his family on the front page news. Of course he's heard of Prof. Wolf before. He's an uprising scientist in bio machinery science. He has to respect the man as a matter of fact Adam, Bree, and Chase were all inspired by the idea of biomechanics, that's how he came up with the title _**bionic.**_

"I've heard your son Chase is quite the genius and your step son Leo Dooley has quite the interest in science this could be a remarkable experience for the two of them. I insist you bring your family with you today at 1:00." Prof. Wolf said as his final words. Without giving Davenport a chance to respond he hung up.

"Wait!" Davenport said, but was interrupted by a click. Chase finished writing everything down and handed the paper, to Leo and Adam.

"Aw man! Sounds boring!" Adam whispered.

"I say we go!" Leo whispered. Chase responded with a smile and nod.

"Who was that?" Tasha asked.

"A man called Prof. Wolf. He invited us to go to his bio mechanic's facility north of Welkerville. He seemed pretty eager to have Chase and Leo see it." Davenport said. Chase and Leo both shot up out of their chairs at an instant.

"I say we go!" They both exclaimed simultaneously in excitement.

"Do we have to go? It sounds lame." Bree asked.

"I'm with Bree on this one." Adam said.

"Come on you two. Be supportive of your brothers' opportunity right now. I'm going too Donald." Tasha said.

"When do we have to be there?" Leo asked.

"1:00 so everyone get dressed." Donald said.

**XXXX**

Davenport was about to pull out the keys to his car when the most beautiful, shiny, black limousine pulled up along the driveway. Once the limo came to a stop a chauffeur stepped out holding a sign that read, **DAVENPORTS**.

The family felt their eyes widen and jaws nearly drop at the sight. Leo was the first to snap out of the shock.

"Well I guess this ride's for us!"

"Hold on there Leo, let me go talk to him. Davenport walked over to the limo chauffeur.

"Excuse me sir, what is the meaning of this?"

"I'm afraid Prof. Wolf was unaware whether or not you and your family were willing to come so in his insistence he hired me to fetch you." The Chauffeur said. Davenport tried his best not to glare at the man, which made him scowl.

"So what you mean to tell me is that Prof. Wolf is trying to force us to come?" Davenport asked.

"I am just the chauffeur sir. He seems very eager to meet you and your family.' Davenport looked down taking a deep breath then turned to his family and gestured for them to come. The chauffeur opened the door for the children who immediately rammed in and Tasha. Davenport looked at the man as though questioning why he'd let them in without explaining the rules of how to behave in a limo to his, no doubt, soon to be out of control family, but the other man only opened his mouth to say, "Prof. Wolf wished for your family and you to enjoy themselves in the limo and asked that I'd leave out the ground rules. You will not be asked to pay for any charges if any are to be made." Davenport just shook his head and entered the limo and sat on the smooth leathery private seat in the back of the limo with Tasha. Tasha scooted next to him enough for their shoulders to be pressed together and smiled at him.

"Wasn't this nice of Prof. Wolf to do for us?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah, nice." Davenport said. Tasha looked at him oddly.

"Alright, tell me what's wrong." Tasha said.

"It's…" Davenport as he saw how much fun the kids were having in the long curved seats infront of them.

"Nothing," Davenport said.

**XXXX**

Once arriving at the facility the family got out of the vehicle and were greeted by brownish-blond haired man named Dr. Aris who was waiting for them at the entrance.

Davenport extended his hand out to greet him.

"Hello I'm Donald Davenport, you must be Dr. Aris." Dr. Aris shook Davenport's hand firmly and respectively.

"It's an honor to meet you sir." Dr. Aris said. He looked over at three of the boys.

"I know for a fact two of you are Chase Davenport and Leo Dooley." Dr. Aris said. At that Leo and Chase scrambled over to greet Dr. Aris.

"I'm Chase!" Chase said excitedly.

"And I'm Leo!" Leo said equal to Chase's voice.

"Sir I have to say it's a real honor to be invited here. You have no idea how much this means to me and Leo." Chase said taking the words right out of Leo's mouth.

"Why don't you all come on in?" Dr. Aris suggested. Everyone followed the doctor inside the ability. Once inside, Dr. Aris introduced them to several clerks and secretaries as they received their visitor's passes.

As they started walking through the facility corridors and labs Dr. Aris explained several of their new biomechanical inventions as he showed them examples of how they looked and worked. With both Chase and Leo standing at his side listening intently. Dr. Aris mentioned he wanted to try an experiment with them and handed them all dark goggles to protect their eyes.

"Here… Chase, Leo. Why don't you try these exoskeleton gauntlets?" Both Chase and Leo grinned as the tried on the gloves.

"Now, aim at those targets!" Dr. Aris exclaimed pointing at two very large targets behind him. Chase and Leo grinned and aimed their palms at the targets, two nuclear looking beams shot out and obliterated the targets.

Sweet!" Chase exclaimed.

"That was awesome!" Leo shouted as he jumped in the air with joy.

"Oh hey I wanna try!" Adam said as he snatched Chase's gauntlet and tried it on. Dr. Aris said that the gauntlet was malleable to fit into anyone's hand minus anyone under the age of thirteen. Bree did the same with Leo's gauntlet and tried it on.

"_Adam already has plasma grenades what made this so impressive?_" Chase thought. Once Adam and Bree were finished with their turn they all removed their goggles and left the lab. After a long and thorough tour of the first floor and top floors of explaining, showing, and demonstrating, and meeting other scientists and inventors. Dr. Aris only paused a moment to answer several questions one of which, Chase asking when they'll be meeting Prof. Wolf.

Dr. Aris escorted the family to a large dining hall for dinner.

Everyone was so surprised by the unexpected invitation. The dining hall had a long, smooth, brown, shiny, wooden dining table filled with a row of food in the center and people sitting in front of empty, un laid out plates. Behind the table were glass window doors that led to a large beautiful balcony. In the center of the ceiling was a huge golden chandelier. The walls surrounding them were brown covered with elegant golden designs.

"Oh my…" Tasha and Bree said sounding speechless. Adam and Chase observed the room in awe, never before seeing anything like it. Davenport looked around, beginning to have an unsure feeling for some reason.

"Wow, you guys really went all out." Leo said. Dr. Aris gave a small chuckle behind them.

"We all have dinner like this every night. Your seats are this way." Dr. Aris said as he led them down the dining hall to the end of the table were a man with greying black hair was sitting at the end, on each side of him were three empty chairs and one extra on his left. He stood and outstretched his hand to Davenport.

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Davenport. I am Prof. Wolf, the head director of this facility. Davenport shook his hand firmly saying, "The honor is all mine."

"Wait. You're Prof. Wolf?" Chase asked. The greying haired man looked over at Chase and gave a friendly smile.

"Yes. I've read many great things about you judging by your school records. And according to Leo's records he seems to show a great interest to his science classes. I'm honored to meet all of you." All four children looked at Prof. Wolf in surprise. Leo grinned being the first out of his shock.

"Like Big D said, the honor's all ours." Leo said greening gleefully.

"Uh, yeah." Chase said with a grin as he struggled out of his shock.

"Go on take your seats." Prof. Wolf said. Leo, Tasha, and Davenport all sat on the right three chairs as Bree, Chase, and Adam sat on three of the other chairs. Dr. Aris took his seat beside Adam which was also beside the Prof. Wolf at the head of the table, he and Davenport were face to face. Davenport thought that was a good thing, this way he'd be able to pick up whether or not these people could be trustworthy or not. Sure sometimes Davenport could be a little naïve when it came to trusting people, but when it comes to people like these, other scientists working on projects similar to his, it's smart to be wary. There was mindless chattering going on throughout the table until Prof. Wolf finally stood and everyone quieted down and turned to him.

"Good evening colleagues and guests." The man said. "Tonight is a very special evening. We will be dining with the inspiration to us all none other than Donald Davenport, and his family." Dr. Aris gave a small smile and the Davenports took it as a sign to stand up. Wolf gave a nod to Davenport to gesture he is free to say a few words.

Davenport looked around the table and cleared his throat shyly. Growing up as a loner with his only friend being Asher Crow in college he wasn't used to giving many speeches.

"Hello everyone, I would like to thank you all for welcoming my family and I today to your facility. I would especially like to thank Dr. Aris for giving us a tour around the facility and showing my family a good time. And of course Prof. Wolf for inviting us. We all had a great time today, no doubt especially Chase and Leo. And I think everyone here for giving them this wonderful opportunity." Davenport finished and Prof. Wolf and Dr. Aris raised their glasses saying, to the Davenports. Everyone else raised their glasses of Champaign as others stood or remained seated as they repeated the cheers. Chase looked at his and his siblings drinks making sure what they had was sparkling apple cider before drinking it. Davenport watched Chase as Chase drank his glass. If Chase was drinking it then that meant he'd already checked everyone's drinks. Davenport felt a little relief wash over him to know he wasn't the only one being wary.

Davenport and Tasha were making light conversation with Prof. wolf and Dr. Aris talking about biomechanics, robotics, and their latest projects. Luckily the topic of Adam's, Bree's, and Chase's origins were never brought up.

While eating Bree, Leo, Adam, and Chase were all trying to make friendly conversation with the people around them. Chase was sure they've met everyone in the dining table during the tour. Chase could spot several of the scientists and inventors at the other end of the table, the inventor of the nuke gauntlet at one side of the table, and plenty of other scientists, researchers, and inventors, but something was off. On his side of the table was someone they hadn't met during the tour. She was young, about Chase's age and height, short black hair, big brown eyes. She was wearing black jeans with a black and yellow studded belt, black fingerless gloves that went down to her wrists and yellow zigzagged patterned shirt. Her shoes, Chase couldn't tell.

"_Why is she here?_" Chase wondered. During the tour they've met several young interns around Leo's, Bree's, Adam's, and Chase's ages, but they've all gone home, along with clerks, and secretaries hours ago. Only scientists, inventors, and guests of the top and high ranked scientists were allowed to join dinner. This girl, she wasn't even dressed appropriately enough to be an intern according to the way how many of the interns they've met were dressed. She was dressed in casual punk clothes, eating quietly and casually around many high ranked and high class scientists and inventors who didn't even seem to care she was there, at the most elegant dining room Chase has ever seen, and she was just there as casual as it was home.

"_Home…?_"

"Chase? Chase, honey what are you looking at?" Tasha asked Chase brought his attention to Tasha.

"Oh… nothing." Chase said as he continued to eat his food.

**XXXX**

Once Davenport, Aris, and Wolf were all finished with their dinner Aris and Wolf decided to take Davenport to the balcony as everyone else ate. Tasha, Leo, and Chase all offered to go with them but Wolf insisted they finish their meal instead.

"Alright you two brought me out here. what did you two want to talk about?" Davenport asked, feeling a little more comfortable about the situation and was almost regretting overthinking it.

They were under a starry night outside on the balcony. Davenport didn't think their time at the facility would take so long.

"We'd like to talk about your children." Aris started.

"They're great aren't they?" Davenport asked grinning, hoping he wouldn't get the same answer Principal Perry told him the night of parent/teacher night.

"Yes of course." Wolf said. "But let me tell you, I don't like to beat around the bush. I know they're bionic." Davenport's grin fell as he looked at Wolf in shock. How could they possibly know? The only other **human** that knew about his idea to create bionic siblings was Crow. But when they discussed the idea Davenport brushed it off like it was a joke from a figment of his imagination, only to have been secretly plotting with Eddie to actually do it after graduation. Davenport looked at the two men in front of him and glared.

"So that's why you invited us. This was never about Chase's brains or Leo's interest in science. This was about their bionic abilities."

"Is Leo Dooley bionic?" Aris asked.

"What? No!" Davenport said defensively. "How did you both find out about their bionic abilities?"

"We have our sources. Listen we're not planning to hurt Adam, Bree, or Chase. We heard of the failed transportation between the real and robotic versions of them a few months ago when they were meant to be sent to Facility X. you were sending them there to complete their training. We could help them with that. We have everything they could use to help them here in this facility if you'll let us."

"That's where you're both wrong. I observed thoroughly today and you have nothing here that could help them complete their training."

"On the contraire," Aris said, "I didn't give you the full tour." Davenport looked at Aris, eyes wide.

"There's a whole other facility underground that generates its own electricity to keep it off the grid. We're saving it to show you and the bionic children later or perhaps another day. This was just a taste of what they could do here if you decide to send them to us here. our underground facility could supply them with everything they need." Davenport grit his teeth and shut his eyes and looked down.

"Sending them away the first time is a mistake I would've regretted if they hadn't sent those robots in their places. It took me years just to realize they're more than just science projects. If I try to send them away again they'll lose their trust in me for good including my wife and step son." Wolf and Aris both gave a slight nod.

"We'll be over at your house in a couple of days. And we'll reveal our true reasons for bringing your whole family here to them. And if they wish to see the underground facility we'll happily comply. And we've seen copies of your notes on your bionic creations. You have to remember you originally designed them to save the world. We need you to think about that while you make your decision." Davenport looked up at them in realization.

"How'd you manage to get copies of my notes?" Davenport asked.

"We told you, we have our resources." Wolf said. Davenport looked over at his family. they were all smiling, laughing, and having a good time. Would he really give up all that for the world? He sighed finally understanding its meaning. He looked over at Wolf and Aris.

"I'll think about it." He said.

"You will allow the children to make the decision for themselves?" Wolf asked.

"What do you mean?" Davenport asked.

"If they choose to come they wil come. This is also their decision. We'll be sure to tell them that when we go and visit." Davenport gave them a long serious stare before giving one nod.

**XXXX**

Once it was time for the Davenports to leave Chase gave one more glance to the muysterious young girl only to find that her chair was empty. No one seemed to notice her leave. Chase knew for a fact that she was there with everyone else, eating. She wasn't an illusion. Chase felt that he should've asked about her to Prof. Wolf or Dr. Aris, or maybe even Davenport. But he didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea about his thoughts toward the girl.

"_Why is it always so suspicious when a boy asks about a girl?_" Chase thought as he entered the limo seat..

"_I don't know, the world's just crazy. Thanks for noticing me though. You're the only one out of your family who did._" A young female voice said inside his head said. Chase's eyes widened in shock.

"Huh?!"

"_Who is this? How'd you get inside my head?!_" Chase thought in shock as his eyes stared solidly out the window from his seat.

"_Hello, can you hear me! I want an answer! Hello!_" Chase practically shouted in his head.

"Chase?" A solid audible voice said beside him. Chase jumped and looked over at his sister Bree.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You seem all jumpy."

"He probably still feels the overexcitement from being here and being known for his smarts huh Chase?" Leo teased. Chase tried to return himself back to normal and tried to forget about that voice in his head just now by joking around with his siblings on the way home.

**XXXX**

Once arriving home Chase tried hard not to think about that girl or the idea he might've heard her voice in his head. He was a little afraid of telling Davenport. The girl spoke to him through telepathy and Chase knows his bionics well enough to know the difference between who's bionics were being used at the time clearly not his, she was the one doing it. Chase knows how using bionics feels, like he sensed her telepathy well enough to almost conclude that she maybe bionic as well.

_**Another bionic person... **_

And he didn't even have the guts to say it to his family when he knows he should.

**XXXX**

Donald and Tasha were getting ready to go to bed for the night. Tasha noticed his demeanor changed drastically since leaving the facility.

"Okay. Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Tasha said.

"Nothing's wrong Tasha." Davenport said.

"Donald I know when something's wrong, especially when you make that face. Aren't you going to tell me what happened?"

Davenport looked down not knowing what to say. It'd be too much to explain the truth to her right now. So he'd might as well go with a small honest answer.

"It's just that, I wanted the kids to try and be normal this summer. Not go poking around in high tech facilities when they have all that here." Davenport said.

"Donald, are you saying that you're jealous? That the kids might like another facility's inventions more than they like yours?" Tasha said trying to make a joke out of it.

"No." Donald said. "It's just that… when I was talking to Prof. Wolf and Dr. Aris out on the balcony… they had me worried that maybe…"

"That maybe what? Donald, talk to me." Tasha said walking towards him.

"That maybe they wanted to take the kids as interns, that I might lose them to that small corporation."

"Honey, wouldn't that be a good thing for them?" Tasha asked. Davenport shook his head. I'm not sure, what if they raise that facility from the ground up and create their own industries?"

"Then I guess this means you have some competition." Tasha teased.

Donald sighed. "I'm serious Tasha if I lose them to them, then… there'll be no one to… … succeed me in Davenport Industries if I were to ever retire or die." Tasha looked up at him in shock and amazement.

"Are you saying,,, you have all the kids in the will to take over Davenport Industries when they grow up?" Donald nodded not looking at her.

"Chase is first in the will to take over Davenport Industries, Bree's second, and Adam's third." Donald said.

"And Leo?" Tasha asked.

"I haven't been able to get Leo into the will. I will get him a position somewhere in it though. For all I know he might surpass Adam. This is just a will. When the time comes they'll decide what they'll do with it. it's only if they want that position or not."

"Do they even know they're in the will?" Tasha asked. Davenport shook his head.

"I don't want to put them in anymore pressure than they already are about saving the world. You have to promise you won't tell them about any of this." Davenport said. Tasha kissed him on the cheek and smiled and said, "I promise…"

**XXXX**

(Somewhere underground of Wolf's Facility)

Prof. Wolf and Dr. Aris walked through the facility corridors until entering a high speed express elevator to take them underground. They walked through many corridors as they made their way down to a white hall. They came in front of a shiny steel door with the word **Project D **carved into the door. They knocked on the door and it slid open. In there, they found a _fifteen _year old girl dressed in the same clothes she wore to dinner earlier. She appeared to be listening to an e-pod and bobbing her head to the music. She looked up and removed the beats from her ears and had them hang from behind her neck. She pressed a button on her e-pod to turn it off to indicate they had her full attention.

"Did you talk to one of them?" Aris asked.

"Not vocally." The girl said. Aris sighed.

"Which one?" Wolf asked.

"The one who noticed me." The girl said. Wolf glared at her, his angry eyes demanding for specifics.

"The smart one. YEESH!" She said feeling aggravated herself and folded her arms together.

"Why would you pick him? Now they're going to think something's up." Aris said angrily.

"He made the most sense. He was the only one who saw me out of all of them. Having him wonder about me give them a good reason to come back. He'll want to know who I am. And if there's one thing smart people hate is, not understanding something."

"Did you figure that out from Prof. Crow?" Aris asked. Her eyes widened and she looked down.

"Aris!" Wolf Scolded. "Don't think about him. he disappeared around the same time you ran away. Who knows where he could've gone." The girl looked down and nodded.

"I can't believe it's been six months since I ran away. Turning fifteen was the first birthday I went through without him.

"He never celebrated your birthday, remember that. He's done nothing but treat you like a weapon from the moment you were born. He never cared about the real you." Aris said.

"I know." She said.

"Then why do you sound like you miss him?"Aris asked.

"I don't." She said, her voice growing a little hostile.

"The decision you made was a smart choice. Keep it up Dianica." Wolf said placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and gave a faint smile.

"Thanks." She said.

"Don't stay up too late. Sleep well Dianica." Aris said as he and Wolf walked out the door. As soon as they left Dianica flipped herself on her bed so that she was dangling over one side and looking at herself upside down in a full body mirror. And forced herself to say her next words out loud.

"He… he never cared… that… that's why I'm here… because… they care…"

A/N: Hey, I made this story long before the episodes Concert In A Can and Mission Space. And sense technically Markus/Marcus *however you spell his name* isn't an OC I was thinking about adding him into the story he might make a good addition. Please review to tell me what you think of the idea and the chapter. Thanx! _**:)**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


	4. Chapter 3 Straight Forward

**Chapter 3: Straight Forward**

_**He's…**_

_**Ly..**_

_**ing… **_

_**toyou…**_

_**Alllll… **_

_**Me-eean noth…ing…ing…ing to him…im..im...**_

_**Open your eyes… see it… see it, see it, see it…**_

_**He's lyyyyy…ing to you…**_

_**He doesn't care…**_

_**He's lying…ing…ing…ing**_

All three bionic siblings awoke in a cold sweat.

"_That was weird._" Adam thought.

"_What was that?" Bree wondered._

"_Was… was it __**her**__ again?_" Chase wondered.

**XXXX**

Leo was frantically getting ready for his big date with Janelle. After so long of convincing, she finally gave him a second chance so this night needed to be perfect.

"Come on Leo why are you so worried?" Tasha asked.

"Because last time I missed our date and it ruined everything this time I'm gonna make sure I get it right." Leo said.

"Come on Leo it's not like you're going to marry Janelle. So don't fret so much." Tasha joked. Leo huffed through hid nose. _If only she knew._

**XXXX**

Later, that afternoon after Leo had finished his date, Adam and Chase were hanging out with Marcus under the newly built city bridge.

"So you guys I just came up with this new great idea for a new song-" Marcus said. But he was cut off by the sound of Adam's cell phone.

"Sorry buddy, I gotta take this. Adam said before answering.

"Hey Adam, where are you and Chase?" Leo's voice sounded through the phone.

"Hanging out with M-dog." Adam said using Marcus's nickname knowing Leo was jealous of it. Marcus and Chase smirked with Adam, then they all heard shouting from the phone and Adam pulled it away from his ear from how loud it was.

"I can't believe you guys are still hanging out with that lying, evil little troll!" Leo shouted. Unbeknownst to Leo Adam had pressed the speaker button on his phone for all to hear. Leo heard snickering in the background of the phone.

"Huh? Adam? Do you have me on speaker?!" Leo shouted angrily. Suddenly the background snickering turned into a loud uproar of growled into the phone with grit teeth, then the phone was snatched away by Tasha.

"Adam?" The sound of Tasha's voice sounded through the phone and made all three of the boys eyes widen. Adam quickly pressed speaker again to turn it off and placed the phone beside his ear.

"Yes Tasha?" Adam said.

Tasha looked over at Leo having no idea what he was fuming about and spoke into the receiver.

"Look, just calling to say that I want you and Chase to pick up a pizza on your way home for dinner tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Adam said.

"Alright, you two better be back by seven."

"Okay." Then Tasha hung up.

Adam flipped his phone shut and stuffed into his pocket.

"What'd she say?" Chase asked.

"Pick up a pizza and be home by 7:00." Adam said then got up.

"Hey where are you going?" Marcus asked.

"I have to go pick up the pizza."

"Adam, Tasha said she wanted us home by seven it's five we've got plenty of time." Chase said.

"Oh, right." Adam said before sitting back down.

**XXXX**

"So Katelyn, Rodney, Ethan, what do you guys think of this dress?" Bree asked as she came out of the dressing room trying out her fifth dress.

"Cute ." Ethan said. Bree's shoulders slumped.

"You said that about the last four dresses.

"I honestly think this one's the best one!" Katelyn said cheerfully.

"Thanks Kate!" Bree said brightening up.

Rodney, what do you think?" Katelyn asked looking at her off and on again boyfriend.

"Not bad." He said.

"You said that for the last few dresses too." Katelyn said.

"So why are you looking for a new dress anyway?" Rodney asked, changing the subject.

"Well the other night Dav- I mean my dad took us to this really fancy dinner and I felt completely underdressed so just in case, I'm picking out a really good dress for the future."

"Do you think you could afford it?" Ethan asked. Bree entered her dressing room and came out with her clothes on with the dress hanger hanging from her fingers, and jumped down from the step that lead to the dressing room, she pulled out her wallet and started waving it around boasting, "I'm very good at my chores." She grinned. Ethan Rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Bree's shoulders as the three walked away from the dressing area. Bree paid for her dress and they all headed for the food court of the mall.

The four walked out the mall full, and walked Katelyn and Rodney to the bus stop so the couples could have some alone time with their partner. Ethan offered to walk Bree home which she gladly accepted.

**XXXX**

Davenport was currently in his office. The sky was dimming and the lights were automatically turning lightly on as the night ascended. He remembered that morning he was in a hurry to get to a meeting that morning so he grabbed the mail from the mail box and took off to work. He remembered he stashed them in one of his drawers he took them out and looked through ever envelope, many of them were worthless bills, and a few from his executives in other cities. He didn't even bother looking at the final envelope and dropped it to the floor along with the others. Even Eddie had his own screen in that office.

"Hey Donald you wanna play?" Eddie asked in his usual loud robotic annoying voice.

"Not now Eddie." Donald said feeling the exhaustion from the day's work taking its toll.

"Hey what are those?" Eddie asked looking down at the discarded envelopes.

"Some stupid letters. Who cares about them." Davenport said getting up from his desk to start packing up. Eddie looked down at the letters and saw one that caught his digital eyes. He spent a few minutes while Davenport was busy packing up contemplating whether or not he should tell him. He looked up and saw Davenport about to grab the knob.

"See you at home Eddie." Davenport said.

"I think Chase would." Eddie said at the last minute when Davenport's hand was mere inches away from the knob, just to bug him.

"What do you mean?" Davenport asked turning around to look at Eddie.

"One of those letters down there has Chase's name on it. Ha! Who would send him a letter anyway?" Eddie asked. Davenport furrowed his brows and walked over to the letters. He looked at all of them and saw one that said Chase Davenport on it. He grabbed it and looked at it. His eyes skimmed across the front of the envelope and recognized one other familiar name.

_Wolf_…

**XXXX**

Adam and Chase were walking down the drive way, pizza box in hand, and caught sight of Bree with her boyfriend. As soon as Bree caught sight of her brothers she tried to send Ethan away. Ethan however wasn't about to leave without mischievously, quickly kissing Bree on the cheek before running off. Bree was slightly annoyed and very much turning several shades of red and heard her brothers laughing hysterically behind her. She turned to glare at them and sped (literally) up to them.

"I'll give you guys five bucks each to not tell Davenport what you just witnessed!" Bree hissed through her teeth. Chase and Adam looked at one another and smirked as they held out their palms signaling Bree to pay up fast. Bree sighed feeling even more annoyed and placed her shopping bags in one hand and pulled out ten dollars from her wallet and handed five each. Suddenly bright car lights flashed near them indicating the arrival of Mr. Davenport.

"Come on let's get inside before Adam tries to blurt out something completely unnecessary." Bree said before speeding inside dragging Adam along with her so he wouldn't say something when Davenport got out of the car. Chase was about to fallow when the car suddenly stopped and Davenport calling out to him.

"Oh, good evening Mr. Davenport." Chase said turning around with a smile. Davenport got out of the car closing the door. Mr. Davenport walked up to Chase at normal speed, half tempted to confront him right then and there and noticed the large box he was holding. He could wait till everyone was finished eating so he could talk to him. Davenport had no intention in making dinner awkward for everyone.

"Hey Chase. I see you brought pizza." Davenport said.

"Yeah, Tasha called and said she wanted Adam and I to pick one up."

"Speaking of which where is Adam?"

" Bree sped him inside." Chase said smiling like he knew something. Davenport knew that smile, Bree obviously did something or something embarrassing happened to her that she didn't want Adam to spill. Davenport wasn't about to pry. There are still other important matters that are currently being put on hold.

"Alright then, let's head in." Davenport said. Guiding Chase inside.

**XXXX**

Throughout the evening as the family ate and watched a movie, several members of the family noticed Davenport slightly fidget uncomfortably about something about something.

"Is everything alright Donald?" Tasha asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, everything's fine, don't worry about me." Davenport said his voice quivering a bit nervously.

"You don't seem right Big-D."

"I'm fine, enough worrying please."

After a while Chase began to notice how Davenport's eyes would glance his way.

"_Did I do something wrong?_" Chase wondered. After the extremely large pizza box was emptied and the movie was finished Bree pulled out her phone and started texting.

"Leo will you help me with the dishes?" Tasha asked. Leo didn't answer he was too busy texting Janelle.

"I'll help. I'm good at washing dishes." Adam said.

"I'm better." Chase called out about to head downstairs to the lab. Davenport took a deep breath and followed Chase down to the lab. The two entered the elevator luckily the elevator moved at high speed so the silence wasn't awkward and Davenport didn't have to confront Chase about the letter in the elevator. Once the elevator stopped at the lab Chase came out asking, "Was there something you needed Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked. Davenport let out a breath, he couldn't help but worry what Chase was going to tell him about the letter, especially after what Prof. Wolf and Dr. Aris talked to him about.

"Actually Chase, there's something I need to talk to you about." Davenport said. Chase stopped mid-step. He knew it had something to do with him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Chase asked confusedly. Davenport grabbed something from his pocket and revealed an envelope. Chase stared at it, not understanding.

"Explain this to me." Davenport said handing Chase the envelope. Chase thought it was odd,  
"_Who would send me a letter?_" Chase thought as he grabbed the envelope. He looked at the front of it.

"It was from Wolf himself!" Chase said surprised and excited. Davenport stared at Chase.

"What is it Chase, why did he send you a letter. Chase tore it open and read the contents of the letter. His eyes widened, which worried Davenport a bit.

"Chase, read it to me, I need to know what it's telling you." Davenport said. Chase looked at Davenport and ran straight for the elevator. Davenport chased after him. Chase ran straight for the living room demanding everyone's attention. Davenprt came up behind him.

"Chase what are you doing?" Davenport asked.

"I think everyone should hear this." Chase said.

"What is it honey?" Tasha asked. Chase took a deep breath and began reading.

"_**Chase, **_

_**I know who you are. Who you, Adam and Bree are. I am writing to you, this letter, so that I could tell you, you and your siblings are all not alone. There are others like you. I am offering you, Adam, and Bree the chance to return to my facility so this could be explained more clearly. I hope that you would all consider it and return to the facility in less than seventy-two hours from receiving this letter. I'd also like to introduce you all to girl who is also a bionic creation. Her name and bionics will remain unrevealed until you're arrival. Remember this is optional so talk about it with your family in the meantime, please consider this opportunity.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Prof. Wolf**_"

The whole family stared at Chase in shock.

"Chase… how does he know about our bionics?" Bree asked.

"And… what does he mean by others?" Adam asked. Chase turned to them.

"Guys, I don't know. I swear I never told anyone." A few glances were aimed at Leo.

"Don't look at me!" Leo said.

"Adam?" Davenport asked.

"Do you seriously think people took me seriously at school whenever I made those excuses?" Everyone shook their heads a majority of the time people just laughed it off taking it as a joke.

"Guys, do you think he's serious, when he says there are others like us?" Chase asked looking at the letter.

"That can't be possible. I'm the only one in the world who came up with the original idea on bionic humans." Davenport said. Everyone looked at him now that he's finally entered the conversation.

"Looks like someone else had that idea too Big-D." Leo said.

"Mr. Davenport what should we do? Should we go?" Bree asked. Davenport was worried. He knew if he took them there he'll offer them to stay. But he's already gotten them convinced with knowing who they are and practically bribing them with the existence of another bionic human of course they'll be curious about who she is even he's just as curious.

"_They copied my idea._" Davenport accused in his head.

"Well?" Chase asked. Tasha looked at the kids and Davenport, thinking that she needed to save him.

"Kids I think you should all get some rest and we'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Mom, I think it's best to talk about this now!" Leo said. "This is serious. Someone knows about Adam, Bree, and Chase. There's another bionic human, and Prof. Wolf is a liar."

"How do you know he's a liar?" Adam asked.

"He originally said he wanted to meet me and Chase, but instead he was just after you guys." Leo said.

Suddenly all the teens burst into an argument.

"Alright everyone enough!" Davenport exclaimed. "I know this is serious and we will talk about it. But right now it's late and you should all rest so we could continue this discussion tomorrow."

"I have something to say first." Chase cut in.

"What is it honey?" Tasha asked.

"I… I think I saw… the other bionic human when we went to the facility that day."

"You did?" Leo asked.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Bree asked.

"I didn't think she was all that important. I don't even know if she is the bionic girl Prof. Wolf was talking about. The only thing that didn't make me suspicious about her is that no one at the dinner table seemed to mind she was there. So I thought she was some casually dressed important intern or something."

"So she was there at the dinner table and they didn't even bother introducing us to her. That's messed up! Not to mention rude!" Adam said.

"Why didn't they introduce her earlier?" Leo asked.

"Alright everyone stop. Like Chase said we don't even know if she was the bionic human Prof. Wolf was talking about, but if she is she must've been put there so that way one of us would notice her."

"That person was Chase." Bree said.

"I already said I didn't think she was important."

"No one's accusing you of anything Chase." Davenport said.

"Alright I'm lost here, are we going or not?" Tasha asked.

"I think we should go." Chase said simultaneously as Davenport said they shouldn't.

"Shouldn't go? Why shouldn't we go?" Adam asked.

"Guys we don't know Wolf very well. Like Leo said, he could be a liar."

"Guys I don't think he's lying." Chase said.

"What makes you think that?" Leo asked.

"After we left the facility that night I could've sworn I heard a girl's voice talking in my head. Even last night I could've sworn I heard a voice. Maybe one of her bionic abilities is telepathy. I think she's trying to contact me for some reason."

"Chase come on. Clearly you just got a crush on the girl you saw and imagining things about her." Leo joked.

"I don't think so. I didn't see the girl that night and I'm pretty sure I heard a girl's voice last night too." Adam said.

"Now that I think about it I think I did too." Bree said.

"Well, what do you think she was saying?" Davenport asked.

"Hard to tell her voice was distant, echo-y, and fuzzy. Like a broken down walkie-talkie." Chase said.

Everyone was silent for a bit until Davenport decided to break it.

"Alright. Clearly all of you won't stop being curious about all this until you confront it. as much as I hate to say it we'll go tomorrow night so you all could prepare yourselves for what's coming tommorow. Whether or not Wolf is lying." Davenport made his choice. If he's wrong about this he's prepared to take the blame.

"Davenport I don't get why you don't want us to go" Bree said.

"Well… you kids never know." Davenport said. "I want everyone to get some rest and prepare for tomorrow, got it?"

"Got it." The bionic children said and walked off as did everyone else.

A/N: Sorry it took forever. I am having some serious writer's block. Even listening to music isn't helping me out. I had to re-watch some of the episodes during theAdam-athon today, or yesterday, or whenever you guys are reading this. Fortunately next chapter the Lab Rats will be meeting Project D. Keep reading! **:D**

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_ __


End file.
